Daybreak
by Computernerd887
Summary: What if Carlisle Cullen had a twin sister? Follow the journey of Misty Cullen from the beginning of her vampire years.   Please note, I do not cuss. If you a see a word like s*** that is a cuss word in this book.


"Carlisle! I'm going out!"I called to my twin brother as I headed out the door.

"Misty, you know he's going to get mad,"Carlisle told me, following me out into the front yard. He grabbed my arm, bringing me to an abrupt stop.

I gave my brother a scowl. Quickly, I swatted his hand away. Carlisle released me, then sighed.

"You can't leave the house like that!"he explained.

I looked down at my clothing. He was right. Since I was wearing male clothing, and not a dress, I'd get a few dirty looks.

"Well, why not?"I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Your a girl wearing her brother's clothing! And, it is way too big for you,"Carlisle answered.

Sighing, I gave him another look. It wasn't my fault I was so... small. I couldn't help my size.

"I don't like wearing dresses. Why don't you wear a corset for a day and see how it feels?"I replied.

"You're so stubborn,"Carlisle groaned."Why don't you listen?"

"You're not my father,"I told him, poking my finger in his chest.

"But, I am your brother!"Carlisle pointed out.

"What does that change?"I laughed lightly.

"Misty!"Carlisle called, as I started walking away.

Sighing, turned on my heels. Carlisle was really starting to get on my nerves. He paced forward to meet me.

I extended my hand. The tips of my fingers touched Carlisle. I felt a wave of compassion come from him. I shook off the feeling.

Just don't mention it, I thought to myself. They're going to think you're a witch.

"You're a great brother,"I assure him."Which means that you're going to be the nice twin that you are, and keep your facehole shut."

"Facehole?"Carlisle repeated."What language are you inventing now?"

"It's called Mistish! And, facehole means mouth. Which means that you aren't going to say anything to our father,"I explained.

Carlisle stood there speechless. I loved manipulating people! Softly, I patted the top of his head and pranced off. I began to hum a familar tune that I played on the harpischord at church every Sunday.

It was struck me funny that my father was a "father". He preached at the church we went to, and I played harpischord before and after mass.

Suddenly, I felt so... compassionate. It was after touching Carlisle! I moaned. Why was this happening to me? Maybe I was a witch! No. I, of all people, wasn't a witch. I just had... an extra sense! Yes, I would put it that way.

My golden blond hair flowed in the wind as I pranced merrily down the cobblestone road. Dr. John French passed on his brown horse. He stopped his horse when he saw me. Dr. French gave me a friendly smile, and I approached him and his horse.

"Good morning, Dr. French,"I greeted.

"Same to you, Miss Cullen,"he replied.

"Mind if I pet her?"I asked.

"Not at all!"Dr. French assured me.

Softly, I ran my hand along the mare's brown fur. I looked into her brown eyes and murmured soft songs to her.

"I've never seen her so calm,"Dr. French laughed.

"I have a way with living beings,"I explained.

"As so I can see,"he answered."You better hurry off to your destination before your father catches you. I just passed him a few minutes ago. I believe he was admiring grandfather clocks with his crew. They had a young man and his wife captive. I believe there is going to be a burning soon, and a hanging is following after for the three criminals."

"Not again!"I exclaimed."Do you know who the couple were?"

"I believe it was the baker and his wife,"Dr. French told me.

"I have to save them! Mr. and Mrs. Stewart aren't involved in sorcery!"I rambled.

"Oh, I agree. Better hurry, they're close to the stakes."

"Have a good day, Dr. French!"I hurried off towards the clock shop and burning grounds.

In my hurry, I knocked over a cabage cart. So, I had to stop and help out. Luckily, I could see my father and his crew ahead by the blacksmith's.

Quickly, I took long strides to ensure I was going at full speed. The good thing was that I was a fast runner. And, I wasn't wearing a stupid dress to slow me down.

I reached the group. So I wouldn't crash into any of the men, I skidded to a stop on the soles of my shoes.

All of the crew and my father turned to look at me. The baker and his wife sighed in releif when they saw me. I had saved many from the burning stakes before.

"What do you think you're doing?"I asked."The baker and his wife aren't involved in sorcery!"

I bent over and pulled a small dagger out of the boots I was wearing. In London, you had to be careful. So, I carried around a dagger for protection.

Carefully, I cut the rope that they had tied around the couple's wrists. I shooed them away, and they bowed their heads in appriciation. Then, they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Misty! That's the twelfth time since the other day,"my father scolded."What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders."Do the same as always, and ignore it until we get home?"

"No!"he roared.

"She's a rebellious one, Robert,"one of the crew men said in a husky voice."Won't get any better."

"I think she's even in with the witch at the edge of London,"another added.

"So! You're rebelling against me, and using magic!"my father boomed.

Uh-oh! Okay, so visiting a woman that could read minds on the outskirts of London wasn't the best thing to do. But, Eithan lived near her... One day many years ago, I got curious after hugging Eithan, and I went to investigate before going home. I haven't missed visiting her a day since.

"I think we know one of the criminals that's going to get it at today's hanging,"the husky voiced man mumbled.

My father looked at him."You're right."

What? They were going to hang me?

"Look,"I began."I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to be!"

Frantically, I let out a high whistle. A tan horse came galloping towards us. Right as it passed me, I grabbed around its neck and sung one leg over its side.

"Go,"I whispered into its ear."Get us away from here."

The horse reared up. Some of the crew backed away. Then, it galloped off with me on its back.

"You're insane,"Eithan laughed, sitting up in the grass.

We were in a meadow near the old woman's house. I sat up, too. I could feel strands of green grass clinging to my hair.

"Am not,"I replied, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Misty, you came close to getting hung by your father,"Eithan told me.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes."But, I didn't."

"You need to stop getting into so much trouble. I'm sure they have a noose with your name written on it at the court house,"Eithan answered back sternly.

"And?"I asked."I'm running away."

"Running away!"Eithan repeated."No, Misty. What about us? And your brother, you can't leave him!"

"Run away with me,"I explained."And, my father likes Carlisle. He doesn't like me."

"I can't leave my mom and sisters,"Eithan said.

"Oh,"I murmured.

"Now how are we going to get married?"Eithan questioned.

"Like I said,"I started."Run away with me."

Eithan stood up. He crossed his arms, and shook his head."No, Misty."

"Well, I'm leaving soon. That's why I came to see you,"I told him.

"Misty!"Eithan yelled.

I stood up. For the last time, I hugged him.

"Good bye, Eithan,"I whispered.

Then, I ran away towards to horse. Quickly, I tied to bag with food that Eithan had given me to the horse's saddle. I mounted the horse, and looked back one more time. Eithan was standing there in the dark, his arms crossed. I could tell he was cursing under his breath.

The horse reared up, a signal it was going to start running. I gripped the reins, and the horse began to gallop across the meadow towards the woods on the edge of London.

When we broke into the woods, I had to duck so low hanging branches wouldn't hit me. It was pitch black outside. All you could hear was the sounds of owls. In the distance, if you listened carefully, you could hear the sound of burning wood.

My horse stopped walking. I moaned. Then, I dug my heels into the horse's sides. It wouldn't budge.

"Go!"I demanded.

The horse remained frozen in place. I cussed as I dismounted the horse. Softly, I tugged at the reins. It started to walk with me.

A twig snapped. Out of fright, the horse reared up again. This time, I was in the way. It knocked my to the ground.

My head was spinning, and I felt something warm and wet on my lip. Lightly, I touched my fingers to my lower lip. It was bleeding.

Slowly, I managed to get to my feet. I looked around. My horse was gone.

"What the?"I mumbled."Where'd that stubborn horse go?"

A harsh force sent me flying into the trunk of the tree. I laid there at the base of the tree. I wasn't sure if I could move. But, I just laid there leaving whatever my attacker was to kill me.

I could feel the rpesence of something infront of me. Instead of reacting, I just remained in my little heap on the ground. After a few minutes, I wonder what my pursuer was doing. Why were they just standing there.

Then, I heard a deep voice.

"Are you certain this is the girl, master?"

"Yes!"a voice that was fully of joy chirped."This is Misty!"

"She doesn't look like much,"a high pitched girl's voice sneered.

"Jane, just wait until you see the things she can do!"the joyous voice replied.

"Aro, what happened to no more scouting out guard members?"another male voice asked.

The joyous voice, which must've belonged to Aro, answered quickly."Demetri, she's amazing! I've seen what she can do."

"What is it that she can do?"Jane questioned.

"She has a gift like mine!"Aro chimed."If she lays even a finger on a person, she can she who they are!"

"So, is she going to make a good vampire?"the first voice asked."She's so scrawny."

"Felix, don't judge a book by its cover,"Aro replied.

VAMPIRES?

Oh, Misty! What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?

"I never thought I was going to get the chance,"Aro mused.

"You better get it over with so we can get back to Volterra,"Felix explained.

"I suppose your right,"Aro agreed.

Suddenly, a sharp pain occurred in my right wrist. I wanted to scream, but I ordered myself to keep quiet. The pain eventually turned into a fire. Soon, I wasn't even aware of my surroundings. All I could think about was that pain.

Finally, after three longs days. The pain disappeared.

I opened my eyes, to discover a man with jet black hair with pale skin and crimson eyes standing over me.

All I could do, was use my personal self defense. Curl up in a ball and yell,"Don't hurt me!".

The man started to laugh at my reaction.

"Dear child, I'm not going to hurt you."I recognized the joyous voice. It was the Aro man.

I sat up, to get a good look over him. He extended a hand. I accepted, and got to my feet.

"My little creation!"Aro chimed."You're more perfect than I imagined!"

"Creation?"I repeated."I'm fairly sure your not my father."

Aro laughed again."No, I'm the one who made you a vampire. I knew you had potential! My brothers will be so excited to see and meet you!"

"What?"I yelled."Vampire?"

"Yes,"Aro replied."You're one of us now."

I looked around the room. There were three thrones in the distance, and a group of cloaked vampires stood huddled in a far corner. They were mumbling things about me.

"Felix!"Aro called.

A tall cloaked figure came towards us. He had brown hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes.

"Master?"Felix asked.

"Get my brothers,"Aro ordered. Felix paced off."They're going to be so delighted!"

All I could do, is ask myself what I had gotten into.


End file.
